Schloss Hyrule
Hyrule Schloss ist ein wiederkehrender Ort in der Zelda-Reihe. Es ist das ererbte Köningshaus der Königsfamilie von Hyrule. Jedes Spiel, das ein Hyrule Schloss enthält, kennzeichnet einen anderen Plan oder verweigert den Spielerzugang zu den Teilen, die in anderen Spielen verfügbar sind. Es gibt eon Boden für eine Betrachtung, dass das Schloss wirklich ein anderes Schloss in jedem Spiel ist oder dass es das gleiche Schloss ist, in jedem Spiel zu den ästhetischen oder Gameplay-Zwecken geändert worden. Das Schloss selbst ist vornübergeneigt zu widersprechen, nicht nur weil es den Kopf von Hyrules Regierung unterbringt, aber auch, weil seine Sicherheit häufig weniger als undurchdringlich ist. Tatsächlich in vielen von Spielen nutzt Link dieses und geht in den Schloss rein. Trotz aller möglicher Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, kann es Link schaffen hineinzuschleichen. Schloss Hyrule ist in den meisten Spielen ziemlich wichtig, in denen es erschienen ist, und dient gelegentlich als Dungeons in bestimmten Spielen. Auftritte A Link to the Past thumb|left|156px|Schloss Hyrule als Artwork aus A Link to the Past. Auf dem Bild sieht man, wie Link zum Schloss eilt.Schloss Hyrule wird in Mitten in Hyrule aufgestellt und scheint der Sitz der Befugnis der Regierung sowie des Hauses von Prinzessin Zelda zu sein. Während des Spiels, muss Link in das Schloss, bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit, einbrechen. Er erreicht den Eingang über einen Geheimnisdurchgang auf der Ostseite des Schlosses. Es hat insgesamt sechs Böden, einen Hof und einen Burggraben. In der dunklen Welt wird die Pyramide der Kraft, Ganons abschließender Schutz, der als die Arena für den abschließenden Kampf dient, wo Schloss Hyrule in der hellen Welt gefunden wurde. Wenn Link zuerst das Schloss über den geheimen Eingang reinkommt, findetthumb|left|162px|Der Vorgarten des Schlosses er seinen Onkel tödlich verwundet nahe dem Eingang. Bevor er stirbt, gibt er Link die Klinge des Kriegers und Kriegers Schild. Link findet Prinzessin Zelda, die von einem Ball-u. Ketten-Soldaten geschützt wird. Nachdem es besiegt wurde, sie und Link begeben sich zum geimnisvollen Durchgang in den Abwasserkanälen. Später im Spiel, nachdem Link das Master-Schwert aus den verlorenen Wäldern zurückholt, muss er zum Schloss Hyrule zurückkommen, um Prinzessin Zelda zu retten. An der Spitze des Turms trifft Link Agahnim jedoch ist er zu spät, als er ihn vom Schicken von Zelda zur dunklen Welt stoppt. Link benutzt das Master-Schwert, um Agahnims Magie gegen ihn zu lenken. Nach seiner Niederlage schickt Agahnim Link zur dunklen Welt. Sahasrahla tritt dann mit Link in Verbindung. Ocarina of Time thumb|left|210pxSchloss Hyrule wird westlich vom Todesberg und gerade direkt im Norden hylianischen Steppe aufgestellt. Der Marktplatz vom Schloss trennt den Schlossboden, ein grasartiger Bereich, der von hylianischen Soldaten patrouilliert wird. Schleichend hinter dem Bereich, erreicht Link, den Eingang zum Hofbereich, der Tag und Nacht geschützt wird; jedoch an der Tageszeit, ist die Sicherheit ein wenig lockerer und lassen Link hinter den Patrouillen und trifft Prinzessin Zelda im zentralen Hof. Hier sagt Zelda zu Link über die Prophezeihung und was sie an ihren prophetischen Träumen glaubt, um zu symbolisieren. Später überholen Ganondorf und seine Günstlinge das Schloss und töten anscheinend den König von Hyrule. Später wird Schloss Hyrule vollständig zerstört. Ganons Schloss ist ein dunkler Sitz. Das Schloss und seine Umgebung ist bestreitbar der vorstehendste und wichtigste Platz im Spiel und bringt den Tempel der Zeit, den Markplatz viele der Plantorsionen des Spiels und den abschließenden Bossgegner des Spiels.. Das Meiste des Schlosses wird nie gesehen oder erforscht - die umfangreichen Schlossgärten und der Schloss-Hof sind die einzigen Bereiche, die zu erforschen sind. Eine neugierige Eigenschaft des Hofes ist die Malereien einiger Nintendo-Charaktere, einschließlich Mario und Yoshi, die durch ein Fenster gesehen werden können. Das Betaspiel, eine unspielbare durchgehende Verwendung des Spielmodus von einem GameShark, deckt das komplette Triforce versteckt unter dem Hof auf. Diese Entdeckung, obgleich nicht eine Antwort zum Erhalt des Triforce, der von den Gamers gesucht wurde, war eine interessante Torsion zum Verständnis der Spieler der möglichen ursprünglichen Absicht des Spiels, zum das Triforce eines erreichbaren Einzelteils zu machen. The Wind Waker thumb|left|Schloss Hyrule im tiefem MeerSchloss Hyrule wird unter dem großen Meer gefunden; ein Portal, das zu das versunkene Land von Hyrule führt, wird nahe dem Turm der Götter gefunden. Nach der Ankunft wird Schloss Hyrule im zeitlichen Stasis gefangen. Nur die Haupthalle, die einen Geheimdurchgang zu einem Raum enthält, in dem das Master-Schwert gefunden wird und ein kleiner Hof kann besichtigt werden. Wenn Link das Master-Schwert von seinem Sockel entfernt wird, wird der Fluss der Zeit wiederhergestellt und unbeabsichtigt verursacht eine Horde von Moblins und dunkle Wächtern, die das Schloss im Angriff genommen haben, als der Fluss der Zeit gestoppt wurde, werden wieder erwacht und müssen besiegt werden. Während die Zeit im Spiel fortfährt, wird ein Bereich außerhalb des Schlosses sowie Ganons Turm zugänglich gemacht, damit Link es genauer erforscht. Four Swords Adventures thumb|left|190pxSchloss Hyrule ist im Süden des Todesberges und als das Drittel und Endstadium des Aufenthaltsortes des Windstadiums. Zwei Bomben-werfende Soldaten patrouillieren die Spitze der Schlosswände, und Link muss eine Untertagehöhle überqueren, um zur Spitze der Wand Zutritt zu erhalten. Dort kann Link den Schalter aktivieren und das Tor zum Schloss öffnen. Nach dem Betreten des inneren Hofes, wird Link mit einem Hauptsoldaten und sechzehn Soldaten gegenübergestellt. Der Innenraum des Schlosses ist der Vergangenheit sehr ähnlich. Nach der Erforschung der inneren Kammern und des Daches, die viele Items wie das Feuer-Rod, Bomben, der Bogen, Bumerang, blaues Armband enthalten, und vier Herzcontainern, erscheint Link an einer großen Arena, in der er einen Klotz am Bein-Soldaten und zahlreichen Soldaten kämpfen muss. Nachdem sie besiegt sind, füllen Kraft-Edelsteine die Arena. Nachdem sie den Fluss Zora im Folgenden Bereich gefunden haben, kombinieren sie es, um die Königin der Feen zu bilden. Sie hilft Link, indem sie die Sperre zerstört, welche die Weise zum ersten Mädchen blockiert wird. Nachdem man durch den Rest des Schlosses gereist ist, wird Link mit dem abschließenden Endgegner des Aufenthaltsortes des Windes, PhantomGanon gegenübergestellt. Nachdem er besiegt wurde, wird das erste Mädchen befreit. Schloss Hyrule wird später als Teil des Drittels und des Endstadiums von Level 4 - nahe den Feldern, Infiltration vom Schloss nochmals besucht. Dieses Mal wird es nachts eingestellt und der Eingang des Schloss zu finden, müssen die vier Links achtgeben, dass nicht durch die Scheinwerfer gefangen werden, die benutzt werden, um Eindringlinge zu finden. The Minish Cap thumb|left|169pxHyrule Schloss, gelegen in der nördlichen Region von Hyrule, hat eine ziemlich große Anwesenheit im Spiel. Link reist zuerst zum Schloss, um Smith Klinge, eine Klinge zu liefern, die für den Sieger des Turniers geschmiedet wird, das während des Picori Festivals gehalten wird. Der Sieger, Vaati, deckt seinen Ehrgeiz auf, um das Picori Blatt vom Kasten zu entfernen, den es in der Hoffnung auf die Gewinnung der hellen Kraft versiegelt, die angenommen darin enthalten wird. Er öffnet erfolgreich den Kasten, aber findet nicht die helle Kraft nach innen. Bevor er weg in der Suche nach der hellen Kraft riskiert, dreht er Prinzessin Zelda zum Stein. Um Energie in der magischen Klinge wieder herzustellen, die durch Vaati gebrochen ist, muss Link sie vier elementare Artefakte finden und das Blatt mit ihrem Wesentlichen innerhalb des elementaren Schongebiets durchtränken, das in Hyrule Schloss gefunden werden kann. Während die Geschichte weiterkommt, verkleidet macht sich Vaati als der König und das Erhalten in das elementare Schongebiet, das schwieriger ist und erfordert etwas Heimlichkeit, sie herein zu machen erfolgreich. Schließlich in Richtung zur Fertigstellung des Spiels, wandelt Vaati das gesamte Schloss in dunkles Hyrule Schloss, in ein größeres Schloss, das mit Feinden gefüllt werden und in Puzzlespiele um, das als der abschließende Kerker des Spiels dient. Kategorie:Ort in A Link to the Past Kategorie:Ort in Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Ort in The Wind Waker Kategorie:Ort in Four Swords Adventures Kategorie:Ort in The Minish Cap Kategorie:Ort in Twilight Princess Kategorie:Ort in Spirit Tracks Kategorie:Dungeon in Twilight Princess